Zuma X Skye
Zuma X Skye 'is a romantic ship between Zuma and Skye. Zuma x Skye is the second most popular Paw Patrol ship that includes Skye. Chase X Skye seems to be the most popular. Canon * In "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt" Zuma sang "Would you like an easter egg?"'' and Skye replied "I'll decorate it just for you!". * In "Pups and the Big Freeze"'' ''Skye and Zuma were dancing together on the ice at the end of the episode; while holding their paws with each other; he then tossed her up in the air before getting underneath so that she landed on his back, Skye even happily said "Nice catch Zuma!" as they smiled at each other. * In "Pups Save a Mer-Pup",'' The entire episode was practically focusing on the two of them together as well as the "Mer-Pups" of course. * In "Pups Save a Film Festival", in the beginning, while Ryder and the pups were on the beach and busy trying to film own little movie for the festival; Skye accidentally gets hurt a little when a low flying seagull swoops by and startles her as she was in the middle of an air flip, then Zuma who worried a little about her and asked if she was okay and Skye who still felt a bit dizzy from the fall answered yes. Then toward the end and during the film festival; when the Paw Patrol and other of the Adventure Bay citizens were all watching the movies made by their friends, both Zuma and Skye were sitting next to one other on the same log on the beach with no one on there with them. * In "Pups Save a Carnival" Skye helps Zuma with Target practice and reassures him that he can do it and he was amazing bouncing the kitties out of the bounce castle and when he gets it she was very happy for him and smiled at him. * In "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt", they were next to each other in the line up during that little "Bunny Hop" dance and song;and even as all the pups hopped in a line into the elevator they were even together, plus they were with each other while all the pups were helping The Mayor and Alex paint Easter Eggs. * In ''"Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie" While Chase and Zuma were playing the game against each other their friends were cheering them on; Marshall and Skye both shouted out "Go, Zuma!", while Rocky and Rubble both shouted out "Go Chase!" * In "Pups Save a Surprise" '''Right after Ryder got a call from Captain Turbot asking for his help and then a call from the Mayor asking if he is busy; Ryder then contacts both Zuma and Skye who were in the middle of playing together by holding on to each other as they rolled around on the grass like a ball, right before they stopped to pay attention once their pup tags started to beep and flash then Ryder gave Skye her instructions before he did the same with Zuma. * In "Pups Save Christmas" Towards the end of the episode when all the pups got to ride in Santa Clause's magical flying sleigh; both Zuma and Skye sat up front side by side during the ride, while the others all sat in the back wear the big sacks of presents all were. * In "Air Pups" Zuma and Skye are next to each other basically the whole time until they get their new gear. * In “Pups In A Jam” Zuma & Skye are balancing lemons on their noses. Zuma then seems to sort of trip causing Skye to look worried. * At one point in the “Unlimite Rescue“ episode Zuma & Skye are sitting next to each other in the police car. * In “Pups Fall Festival” Zuma and Skye are asinined to pick pumpkins together. They both seem happy that they’re put together and head to work. Trivia * Zuma and Skye are the first to be chosen by Ryder for a mission in "Pups Make a Splash". * They are the two pups that seem to be mostly always next to each other. Other Pairings ]] ]] ]] Category:Zuma Category:Skye Category:Characters Category:Relationships Category:PAW Patrol Member Category:Pup x pup Category:Girl x boy Category:Friendship Category:Friends